During the process of filling a plastic bag with garbage it is necessary to support the open top of the bag and the weight of the garbage. At present this is performed by various open topped walled containers or frames attached to some form of structural support. An objective of this invention is to provide a frame for supporting an open bag during filling without the necessity of attaching it to any means of support. A further objective is to provide a means of attaching a hinged lid to the frame.